Satu Kegagalan
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: "Aku yakin kau mengatakannya hanya karena ingin segera kabur dari sini, kan? Kau pasti sudah tidak tahan denganku." / "Tentu saja aku punya mimpi juga, Ino." / FOR SIVE 2018 - ShikaIno's Dream Catcher : Choco Dream / Mind RnR?


**Satu Kegagalan**

 **.**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto  
Tidak ada materi yang saya dapatkan lewat fanfiksi ini**

 **Story** **Yola-ShikaIno**

 **.**

 **.**

 **For SIVE 2018 – ShikaIno's Dream Catcher : Choco Dream  
** _ **Escape Reality and Live Your Dream!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warnings Inside  
[OOC, typo(s), dll]**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini Konoha tak seramai biasanya. Penduduk desa bersembunyi dari rintik hujan dengan berdiam diri di rumah. Toko yang biasanya ramai pun hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang saja. Hujan yang mengguyur desa ini sejak pagi menurunkan semangat penduduk desa untuk beraktivitas. Termasuk semangat pemuda berdarah Nara—Shikamaru.

Seharusnya Shikamaru masih berada di kamarnya, tersesat dalam alam mimpi yang sangat indah. Rencana itu mendadak hancur ketika ibunda tercinta memaksanya untuk keluar dari rumah untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan. Seandainya Nara Yoshino—ibu Shikamaru—tidak memberikan tatapan mengerikan pada sang putra, mungkin Shikamaru tega saja menolak permintaan ibunya itu.

Berbekal payung merah dan daftar belanjaan, Shikamaru masih berusaha mencari toko yang menjual barang-barang yang diperlukan ibunya. Seharusnya ini tugas yang mudah apabila semua toko buka dan menawarkan dagangannya. Lagi-lagi 'seharusnya'.

Di antara sekian banyak toko, ada salah satu toko yang terbuka. Papan nama bertuliskan 'Yamanaka Florist' menarik perhatian Shikamaru. Pemuda ini memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah toko bunga itu, padahal Ia tahu ibunya tidak butuh sebuket bunga sekarang.

Obsidian Shikamaru mengintip dari balik jendela, mendapati seorang gadis sedang asyik bersenandung sambil merangkai bunga. Poni yang biasa menutupi _aquamarine_ kanan gadis itu kali ini tertahan dari balik daun telinganya. Kedua bola matanya seperti serpihan birunya langit, menenangkan dan sangat indah bagi Shikamaru.

KRINGG

Suara bel dari pintu toko bunga Yamanaka mengagetkan Shikamaru. Seorang pria dengan penuh semangat mendatangi Ino—gadis yang sedang asyik merangkai bunga—lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang. Ino menerimanya dengan senang hati, lalu menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang sudah dia rangkai sebelumnya. Setelah berbincang sebentar, pria itu segera keluar masih dengan ekspresi bahagianya.

Shikamaru baru saja mau menyusul pria tersebut untuk meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka, tapi Ino sudah lebih dahulu menyadari keberadaan rekan setimnya. "Shikamaru, ada apa? Mengapa tidak masuk?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya lewat saja tadi." Tentu saja Shikamaru berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin membocorkan kebodohannya yang memandangi Ino dari balik jendela tokonya, kan?

Jawaban Shikamaru membuat Ino terkekeh pelan. "Jangan bohong, aku tahu kamu di sana sejak aku merangkai bunga _'kan_? Bahkan sebelum pelanggan terakhirku datang kamu sudah mengintip dari balik jendela," serang Ino berharap membuat Shikamaru tak berkutik.

"Mana mung—"

"Nanasmu Shika. Lain kali kalau mengintip sembunyikan dulu buah nanasmu itu," kekeh Ino dan terdengar merepotkan sekali bagi Shikamaru.

" _Mendokusei."_ Terkadang Shikamaru bisa menjadi seorang yang pelupa. Dia lupa bahwa dia tidak bisa mengelabui seorang Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu bahkan terkadang lebih tahu tentang Shikamaru, dari pada laki-laki itu sendiri.

Ino menarik Shikamaru untuk masuk ke toko bunganya. Ditarik mendadak seperti itu membuat Shikamaru menjatuhkan payungnya begitu saja. Untung saja daftar belanjaan dari Nyonya Nara berhasil dipertahankan dalam genggaman Shikamaru.

"Duduk dan akan aku ambilkan minuman," titah Ino lalu melarikan diri ke dapur.

Shikamaru menuruti perkataan Ino, lagipula siapa yang mampu menolak sofa super nyaman untuk diduduki. Wangi bunga-bungaan di toko ini juga menyihir Shikamaru untuk perlahan memejamkan mata.

Secangkir minuman berwarna kemerahan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di depan wajah Shikamaru. Kepulan asapnya membuat wajah gadis di hadapan Shikamaru sedikit samar. "Silakan diminum, Tuan Nara yang Pemalas!"

"Apa ini?" tanya Shikamaru begitu cangkir telah diambil alih oleh tangannya. "Sepertinya ini bukan teh," selidik Shikamaru.

Ino menggeleng. "Memang bukan, justru itu kamu harus meminumnya untuk tahu apa itu." Melihat keraguan dari wajah Shikamaru membuat Ino terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan memberikanmu racun, Shikamaru."

Akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk meneguk minumannya. Rasa manis dan pedas bersatu dan melewati kerongkongan Shikamaru. Kehangatan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa kamu suka? Tidak buruk, kan?" serang Ino.

"Manis dan sedikit pedas," jawab Shikamaru sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. "Kau menjadikanku kelinci percobaan, _heh_?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin tahu tanggapanmu mengenai _wedang uwuh_ ini. Paman tadi memberikannya padaku sebagai bentuk ucapan syukur bahwa istrinya telah hamil," jawab Ino. "Rasanya senang sekali melihat Paman itu bahagia, mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang ayah akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat."

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum menghiasi wajah malas Shikamaru. Pemuda itu sebenarnya heran, hal sederhana seperti itu bisa membuat seorang Ino ikut bahagia. _Mudah sekali bagi Ino untuk bahagia_ , batin Shikamaru.

Tak ada tanggapan dari lawan bicara, lagi-lagi Ino mencoba membuka suara. "Kira-kira anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan ya? Kalau laki-laki pasti akan sangat tampan seperti Paman," kata Ino mulai kegirangan sendiri.

"Untuk apa aku memikirkannya, _mendokusei,_ " balas Shikamaru cuek seperti biasa.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa diajak berkhayal ya, Shikamaru," omel Ino. Ia meninggalkan Shikamaru dan duduk di belakang meja kasirnya.

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya pelan. Baru saja memuji gadis Yamanaka ini, sekarang perempuan itu sudah kembali merajuk. Melihat gadis itu merajuk mengingatkan Shikamaru akan tugas negara yang dia terima dari ibunya untuk berbelanja. Bisa saja hari ini Shikamaru harus menghadapi dua perempuan yang merepotkannya bertambah dua kali lipat. Namun dia tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkan Ino yang _mood-_ nya masih buruk ini.

"Baiklah Ino, jangan merepotkanku kali ini. Kau mau apa sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point_ dengan suara yang lebih keras agar Ino bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku yakin kau mengatakannya hanya karena ingin segera kabur dari sini, _kan?_ Kau pasti sudah tidak tahan denganku," komentar Ino sinis. Ya, suasana hatinya sedang tak menentu hari ini.

Sudah kehabisan akal, Shikamaru akhirnya memilih mendatangi Ino. Ia berdiri di hadapan Ino, hanya ada meja kasir yang menghalangi mereka. "Aku tidak pernah memikirkan kehidupan orang yang bahkan tidak aku kenal namanya, lebih baik memikirkan masa depanku, bukan?" Demi kepala rusa di Hutan Nara, itu kalimat terpanjang Shikamaru untuk Ino hari ini.

"Mana mungkin kau mau direpotkan dengan mimpi semacam itu, orang sepertimu pasti lebih suka mengikuti semuanya seperti air mengalir," balas Ino. Bola mata birunya menatap gelapnya mata Shikamaru tanpa ada rasa takut. Persis seperti menantang musuh untuk menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja aku punya mimpi juga, Ino."

"Oh ya?" tanya Ino dengan nada tak percayanya. "Apa mimpimu? Aku tebak, pasti hanya sebatas tidur nyenyak di kamarmu tanpa gangguan sedikitpun."

Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum berbalik membelakangi Ino dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada meja kasir toko bunga Yamanaka. "Menikah dengan seorang perempuan yang terlalu cantik dan tidak terlalu jelek juga, lalu memiliki dua orang anak." Perkataan Shikamaru tadi sangat pelan, mungkin malu mengatakan mimpinya itu pada rekan setim perempuannya.

Ino juga tidak berkomentar cepat. Dia masih mencerna perkataan Shikamaru tadi. Baru kali ini selama berteman dengan Shikamaru, Ino mendengar mimpi seperti itu keluar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Dari penuturanmu tadi berarti aku tidak masuk ke dalam kriteriamu ya, Shikamaru. Aku ' _kan_ terlalu cantik untukmu," goda Ino. Gadis itu tertawa bahagia, lagi-lagi _mood_ -nya berubah dalam sekejap.

"Di dunia ini tidak semua mimpi dapat terwujud, kadang dari 10 ada satu yang gagal," ucap Shikamaru sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ino dan meja kasirnya.

Sementara Ino hanya berdiri mematung menatap kepergian Shikamaru dari tokonya. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Shikamaru tadi. Terkadang mengerti seseorang yang IQ-nya terlampau tinggi memang tidak mudah ya, Ino- _chan_?

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 _Happy ShikaIno Valentine Event 2018!_

Seharusnya fanfiksi ini sebagai contoh ff untuk SIVE 2018, tapi karena kendala sinyal dan waktu makanya baru di- _publish_ sekarang. Maaf banget yaa. Berhubung ini di- _publish_ -nya tanggal 2 Februari waktu setempat, sekalian aja jadi fanfiksi pembuka yaa! Ditunggu partisipasi Guardians untuk meramaikan SIVE tahun ini lohhh ...

Untuk kalian yang masih bingung dan mau tanya-tanya, silakan tanya ke media sosial ShikaIno yang di facebook, twitter, LINE, instagram, dan bisa juga tanya ke panitianya (aku dan aikaNS). Jangan malu-malu untuk bertanya yaa!

Lalu, maafkan kalau fanfiksi kali ini kurang memuaskan karena aku sudah lama tidak menulis ff lagi selama lebih dari setahun (?) Nulisnya juga masih kaku, anggap saja ini pemanasan dan semoga saja bisa lebih lancar nulis ff lagi. Maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan di cerita ini ya, teman-teman! Semoga yang nunggu kapan Yola-ShikaIno update agak terpuaskan karena aku udah _update_ /ketawa.

Mungkin ada yang mau protes sama ceritanya? Mau maki-maki? Mau muji? Mau curhat? Silakan tuliskan di kolom _review_ ya! Terima kasih banyak semuanyaaa ...

 _Love,  
_ Yola-ShikaIno


End file.
